The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device and, particularly, to a liquid crystal display device of the active matrix type.
A liquid crystal display device of the active matrix type is equipped with gate signal lines that are arranged in parallel lines in the y-direction and extend in the x-direction, and drain signal lines arranged in parallel lines in the x-direction and extend in the y-direction, these lines being disposed on the surface of the one transparent substrate of a pair of transparent substrates which are opposed to each other with liquid crystals being disposed therebetween. The signal lines are disposed on the surface of the one transparent substrate facing the liquid crystals, and the regions surrounded by these signal lines serve as inspection pixel regions. Every pixel region is equipped with a thin-film transistor, that is turned on by a scanning signal from the gate signal line, and a pixel electrode to which is applied a video signal from the drain signal line via the thin-film transistor that is turned on. Such a liquid crystal display device exhibits a good contrast and is indispensable, particularly, in color liquid crystal display devices.